


A Hurry Moment

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Magnus was helping his friend in the coffee shop while the nightclub, which he’s the owner, was remodeling.But in any moment, until that morning, he’d seen that man.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Hurry Moment

Magnus poured a little of polish oil in the wood counter and scrubbed the flanel on it, getting proud of the shiny tone the mahogany acquired. Brighter than before!

The coffee shop door opened in a bursting and Magnus jumped on his place, almost dropping the little glass of oil. Magnus started to work the previous week in Raphael’s coffee shop, Dumort’ Coffee, to give him some help… but in any moment had he seen that gorgeous man and… oh boy, he would’ve remembered.

“Welcome to Dumort pretty boy” Magnus greeted, ready to present himself, but the man, that wore a well lined up suit and that fitted very well in his tall structure, looked somewhat frantic. “What’s the order?”

“Half cup of espresso with sweet cream and caramel.” He asked and Magnus frowned with the amount of sweetness in only one drink, but shrugged, still smiling.

“It’s for now!” He answered, turning around to prepare the sugar bomb the pretty brunette asked instead of coffee. Magnus liked bitter coffee… Well, actually he liked alcoholic drinks, but a little caffeine was always good. "Is ready. Here it is." He said, putting the paper cup in front of the client. "It's five dollars."

“Thank you” the brunette thanked, grabbing the cup before putting some money in the table and turning around, leaving the coffee shop and leaving only the scent of wild perfume behind.

“You’re welcome.” He muttered, putting his elbow in the counter, looking to the closed door “Who are you?”

**

The next few days were the same thing… at least until Friday when, for the first time, the man whose name Magnus didn’t know. That day Magnus was texting one of the drinks’s suppliers of his nightclub, that was going through a remodeling inside, since he wanted more space and to install some supports for the dancers.

When the bell above the enter door ringed he dropped the phone… just to find the handsome man that always went there every morning, only now he didn’t seem agitated. Magnus looked again to the clock on his phone, seeing it was one hour earlier.

“Oh, you’re early” Magnus commented, also attracting the hazelnut’s look of the taller one. “And don’t look in a hurry.”

“E-eh… hello, again…” he hesitated, getting closer to the counter and Magnus smiled when he noticed a blush going up his face.

“Magnus, Magnus Bane.”

“Alexander.” He reached out his hand, watching the attendant's smile get wilder… alright, he had a beautiful smile, a smile that made a weird sensation take place in his stomach, was good. “But everyone calls me Alec.”

“Such a shame, because Alexander is a beautiful name.” The asiatic said winking to the client. “Now… the same order as always?”

“Yes!” He nodded, receiving a grimace from the barista.

“A small sugar bomb coming.” Magnus provoked, turning around and not seeing the outraged look, and at the same time fun, from Alec.

“Is not even that sweet!”

“If you say so.” Magnus sent him a fun look from up his shoulder. “The client is always right.”

“Sugar always leaves me more awake to work.” He defended himself.

“What type of work demands that you have to race hurriedly every morning?”

“Corporate attorney.” Answered, getting the cup from Magnus. “Happily I’m on a day off.”

“Then enjoy the day.” Alec denied, making him frown. “No?”

“I prefer to go back home and sleep.” The brunette corrected and Magnus looked, for a moment, thoughtful, before taking the protector of some blueberry muffins and getting um with a paper napkin.

“Get it.” He offered, handling the sweet to the attorney. “To sweeten a little more your day then.

“Than…” Alexander was interrupted by the strident sound that soon was identified as the attorney’s phone. “A minute.”

“All the time you want.”

Alec got away a little, answering the phone.

“Hey.” Said, being in silence right after and he muttered before snorting. “Right… ok, I’ll go… Just, ok, ok.” Magnus saw when Alexander rolled his eyes before turning off the phone.

“Need to go?”

“It’s my brother.” Simply said and put a hand on his pocket to grab the wallet and pulled two banknotes of five. “Here.”

“Just five, pretty boy.” Magnus snorted, pushing the other five to him. “The muffin is on me.”

“But…”

“Alexander.” Magnus said and Alec shivered with the pronounce… that was… wow.

“I-I… hum… go, I have to go.”

“Till soon.” Smiles, supporting the elbows again to appreciate how clumsy the hurried man showed himself.

“If you keep giving free cakes to every new crush of yours I’ll end up bankrupt.”

“So dramatic.” Magnus sang to his friend, that was with arms crossed in the kitchen’s door.”

**

Alexander opened the coffee shop door, pushing some of his anxiety of going there since he went out of shower. His eyes went straight to the counter… but it wasn't Magnus there.

“Raphael.”

“Don’t be disappointed.” The spanish rolled his eyes and made a sign to the sits in the end of the shop. “He’s over there.”

Alexander hesitated with the indication, blushing again… Lord, what was happening to him? It was just… Magnus. A gorgeous man and that was interested in him even him being clumsy and spending more time working than having a social life. His sibling’s words, not his.

“Alexander!” Magnus said happily and Alec could notice two coffees in front of the pretty man, who was waiting for him… pretty no, gorgeous… Purple really got way prettier when he dressed it. “Hope you don’t mind, I ordered your coffee.”

That wasn’t supposed to be a date, but if it was… well, Alexander was more than happy.

But Alexander only had the courage to do an official request after one more week going to the shop in an almost sacred hour for them. Every eight in the morning they sat and talked.

Magnus was the owner of a very famous nightclub in Manhattan and had just finished being remodeled. He made it when he finished his administration degree and started to work as a party planner, he searched for a place where people could feel free and safe.

Nobody needed to know that Alec got a little hard with the thought of Magnus between all that people watching how wild a night can be.

Alec was the opposite, lived an almost monotonous life as attorney in a tech company, always getting in at nine and going back in the afternoon. Alec practiced shooting with bow and arrow too as a hobby, but till last month he didn’t feel so motivated… not until Magnus said he was interested in seeing him practicing and Alexander liked the way that brown amber eyes stared at his arms.

“We always stay here…” Alec started biting his inferior lip, a habit he had when he got a little nervous. “... not that it’s bad, I enjoy spending time with you, it's just… maybe it would be good if we try new places?”

“Like?” ‘Your house?’ Magnus completed in his own thoughts, practically vibrating in excitement.

“It’s a surprise.”

“That’s a date then?” Tried, enjoying the new smile that modeled that reddened lips.

“Yes!”

“Thought you’d never ask, pretty boy.

**

Magnus frowned while he threw one more shirt in the bed. What was worth having so many clothes and none to match with the pants he was using?

None… Unless the crimson buttoned shirt with some patterns in silver in it’s sleeves.

“You’re perfect!” He declared, smiling and dressed it, being careful so the make-up didn’t soil any part of the fine fabric and looked at himself in the mirror. His make-up was a little heavy, since it was almost eight, his shirt had the first three buttons open, leaving the thin silver chains visible, the pants grabbed in a good measure. He honestly hoped Alec would like it.

As if summoned only by thought, Magnus heard the bell ringing and hurried to get to it, not bothering to check the peephole.

Alexander was gorgeous, the white button shirt was rolled in his forearms and the pants were pretty at hugging the attorney’s muscled thighs, wearing dark combat boots.

“Wow, you’re gorgeous.” Magnus let slip, making Alec blush.

“You… you’re stunning.” The brunette confessed before handling a bouquet of purple and red flowers. “It’s for you.”

“Alexander… they’re beautiful!”

“You said that one of your favourite colours is purple so… they remind me of you.”

“You know how to win over a guy, pretty boy.” He provoked and turned around. “Let me just fix them in a pot so they won’t wither.”

“All the time you want.”

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked, leaving the flowers in the counter before leaving to search the cabinets.

“It’s something simple… a surprise.” Alexander answered, standing in the kitchen, watching Magnus take a fine glassy pot from the cabinet. “Hope you’ll like it.”

“If it’s with you I’ll probably love it.”

**

They talked all the way to the place of the date, Magnus tried all kinds of questions that he could imagine in the moment, to figure out where they would go… but Alec kept steady in denying, but it was inevitable to not laugh at all the sullen grimaces of the man.

Magnus got surprised when they stopped at Central Park… well, at least it’s what it should be, since the whole place was decorated for Christmas, even without snow yet.

“Wow…” Magnus gasped when they got closer, their hands intertwining. “It’s a food festival!”

“Do you like it?” Asked, hopeful.

“If I like it? Alexander… It’s food!” Magnus exclaimed, dragging a laughing Alexander to one of the stands. “I love it!”

They went to every food stand that was divided by countries and their different regions…Then, when they went back to where the car was both felt a little heavy, for a good reason.

“I feel so full.” Magnus sighed. practically glued in the taller’s arms.

“I’m officially declaring I’ll not be able to eat any food so soon.” Alec said, both stopping by the car’s side.

“But I want to see you tomorrow!

“Me too.” Alec pulled Magnus to himself, so they could stay face to face.

“I loved this date.” Magnus sighed, lowering his head to rest it against the brunette’s shoulder. “I’ll be happy having one everyday with you.

“Be my boyfriend then?”

Magnus looked up, meeting that green iris staring at him with seriousness, a mix of tension too, that Magnus soon broke, putting their lips together. It wasn’t deep… but made a silly smile appear on their lips.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
